Episode 9368 (31st January 2018)
Plot Zeedan demands to know who the other man is and if she has slept with him. Admitting it's gone on for months, Rana goes to pack her bags while Zeedan tries to cope with the shock. Phelan pushes Gary past breaking point and he goes for him. Tim pulls him away while Phelan laughs off the incident. Tim overhears Sally telling Gina that she thinks her husband is losing it. Brian finds the unconscious Carla and waves down Roy as he passes in his car. Roy gets his help putting her in the car to take her to hospital. Rana leaves No. 6 as Zeedan tells her never to return. Daniel tries to woo Sinead with the gift of a plastic venus flytrap but she tells him it's too soon. Phelan tries to give Steph his sympathies but she tells him she knows that he's an evil blackmailer. He retorts by asking her where Andy is on the day of his friend's funeral. She tells him she's sticking round for a while. Zeedan goes through Rana's things and finds a handwritten love note on bistro notepaper. Amy almost catches Steve with his phone. Zeedan rushes into the bistro and goes for Robert. Michelle orders him into the kitchen where a shocked Kate confesses that she's the "other woman". Rana walks in on the conversation along with Robert and Michelle and Zeedan realises from their faces they all knew about the affair. Sally returns home and finds Tim packing to leave. She's contemptuous of his fears but he walks out, advising her to lock the door behind her to keep Phelan out. After tests, Carla is told she needs a course of dialysis and a transplant. She realises she needs to tell her family of her condition. Adam offers Eva a two-week holiday in Portugal but she gives him a series of excuses. Carla returns home and Roy swears Brian to silence. Kate is puzzled when Aidan apologises for not being a better brother. She tells him about her affair. Carla summons them to see her. Amy finds recent texts on Steve's phone. Gary asks Phelan if they can put up a pretence of getting along for Nicola's sake and as Eileen is present, he is forced to agree. Aidan and Kate offer to get tested to see if they are a match for Carla. Rana calls on Zeedan to ask for his forgiveness but his only response is to demand his wedding ring back, saying she's nothing to him anymore. Cast Regular cast *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Carla Connor - Alison King *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Brian Packham- Peter Gunn *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson Guest cast *Doctor - Helen Kay Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro - Restaurant and kitchen *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Women's ward Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Rana's confession leaves Zeedan enraged; Carla faces up to her situation; and Gary loses his cool with Phelan. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,800,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2018 episodes